The Work Out
by FangrellWeeb05
Summary: When Feliciano and Ludwig have a full blown work out things get hot and messy Gerita lemons


Ludwig was lying on his back on the bed, overcome with sweat which was dripping down his bare arms, the sleeveless tank top giving him no protection. His left leg crossed over on top of his right, he was overcome with exhaustion from his latest workout, forcing himself to take slow, steady and deep breaths. He was flicking through a locally issued german magazine which showcased some of the new developed workout routines that people could do to help them increase their lung capacity. Needless to say, despite how Ludwig found it very intriguing, he was just staring at the pages. He didn't absorb any of the information, his tiredness soon getting the best of him.

When he awoke, he faintly heard Feliciano's voice followed by a soft humming and as Ludwig slowly sat up on his bed, he spotted a blurry figure at the other end of the room folding clothes, facing away from him, his vision obscured by sleepiness.

"Rest well?" Feliciano chirped.

Ludwig groaned and fell back onto the bed; his exhaustion still hadn't left him. Feliciano chuckled at this before slowly advancing towards the bed, setting aside the shirt that he was folding on the back of a nearby chair. He sat down on the edge of the bed before looking fondly at Ludwig, whose eyes were closed. Ludwig shuffled away slightly from his intruder, presumably to give him more space but Ludwig knew otherwise. He just wanted to be left alone right now so he could recuperate.

"What's up?" The brown haired boy innocently asked. "Y-you're always tired when I see you…"

Ludwig sighs heavily. "Exercise… tired… shoulders are aching," he whines.

"If you want, I can give you a massage," Feliciano offers. "Only if you want though."

Ludwig ceases his breathing and opens his eyes, the stillness of his chest becoming unnerving to Feliciano.

Ludwig smiles shyly, a blush visible on his face, although he is no longer giving off a contorted expression. "That would be nice, if you don't mind." He says fondly.

Feliciano stood up from the edge of the bed.

"Turn onto your stomach," he ordered. Ludwig complied and cautiously did so. Feliciano admired Ludwig's muscular body and his magnificent golden skin, toned so perfectly that he looked heaven-like. Feliciano climbed onto the bed and positioned each of his legs to one side of the man below him so that he was towered on top of him. Feliciano slowly lowered his hands whilst awkwardly trying to balance himself so he doesn't either fall off the bed or fall onto Ludwig.

Feliciano's hands make contact and meet with Ludwig's shoulders. Being very cautious to not end up hurting Ludwig, he rubs his shoulders gently, the only thing blocking the beautiful smooth skin from being touched by Feliciano is the tank top. He slips his hand through the tank top and kneads the german's shoulders carefully, which causes the blue eyed muscle man below him to have all the tension in his muscles to melt away.

Ludwig loves the warmth of Feliciano's hands and how his palms and fingertips rub into his skin, so much so that he has to stifle a moan like grunt from coming out.

But Feliciano heard it, because Ludwig failed miserably. The massage comes to a stop.

Laughter echoes throughout the room non stop for an entire minute. When the laughter is finally over, Feliciano continues. Ludwig shoves his face into the pillow and violently blushes, the sheer embarrassment becoming too much to handle.

"I didn't realize I was making you feel that good," Feliciano says playfully.

Ludwigs's blush increases tenfold.

"My shoulders feel a lot better, you can stop now," Ludwig mumbles into the pillow, still refusing to unburrow his face from it. "Thank you."

Feliciano's face is overcome with disappointment. "Awh, but I was enjoying that too!" he whines in protest. Feliciano bounces off the bed and giggles, then plummets back down on the same spot of the bed; the edge of it which causes Ludwig to chuckle in both 'why' and annoyance.

Ludwig lifted his face from his pillow so he could breathe, but also to turn around and look at the person sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

"You're actually really cute… when y-you're flustered."

Ludwig looks at Feliciano in shock. "C-c-cute," he stutters. "Huh?"

Feliciano gazes into his beautiful sky blue eyes. "And your hair is so sleek and it's such a nice shade of blonde."

Ludwig doesn't know how to react. He feels sheepish. Feliciano also seems to feel a little bit awkward too, but he's not letting it get in the way.

"Your hair… it's messy. Let me fix that."

Ludwig violently cocks his head back away from Feliciano's approaching hand. Feliciano doesn't seem at all hesitant to not continue and instead moves the flop of hair resting on Ludwig's forehead up with the rest of his head to complete the formation. Feliciano then lightly rubs the top of Ludwig's head and briefly massages his scalp.

Which grants another moan out of Ludwig. His face is absolutely mortified and inside his head he is beating himself up as he feels the heat from his stomach spreading downwards. He's finding Feliciano's caring treatment so hot but all his other thoughts are telling him 'no. It's wrong to feel this way about a friend. You've got to stop this instant.' This plague runs through his mind, and it only gets worse.

Feliciano doesn't laugh or stop massaging his head but instead the rubbing becomes more fervent and loving, as if a master is petting its dog lovingly.

The circular rubbing motion of the italian's hand drives Ludwig insane as it keeps on rubbing the sensitive spot of his head. He feels so vulnerable but… he loves it…

"Does this feel good?" Feliciano asks lovingly.

Ludwig elevates himself slightly so he can wrap an arm around Feliciano's shoulder and neck, pulling him closer. Despite all of his thoughts and the inner demons that tell him no, he goes against it.

It all happens so quickly.

He leans in to kiss Feliciano.

The brown haired boy is taken slightly aback from this for a moment, but presses his lips into Ludwig's more confidently after a moment. It's a kiss that only lasts a couple of moments, but it's special. When the two break apart, Ludwig's mind is racing and he sees Feliciano staring through him, right into his soul.

"I want you."

Ludwig gets up and flips Feliciano onto his back on the bed, looming over him and bringing their lips together. The kiss is so passionate… so fervent. The exchange of heat and saliva between the two mouths and the fight for dominance between Feliciano and Ludwig's tongues drive the two of them insane. Ludwig wins and explores the inside of Feliciano's mouth, loving every single thing he finds. The kiss lasts for well over a minute, and after it's over the both of them are left there, heavily panting… Ludwig gasps for breath, and falls with a thud onto Feliciano before sloppily planting kisses onto the neck of the breathless mess below him.

"I… love you."

Ludwig devours him. He wants to feel, touch and love every single thing that Feliciano has. He rubs his hands up and down his chest, before lowering himself and lifting up his shirt so Ludwig can peck at his lover's chest.

"I'm going to make you mine."

Feliciano smiles slyly, and moves his hand to touch the spot of hair that drives Ludwig crazy. He twirls it in between his fingers and Ludwig purrs in appreciation as a response.

"That's a bold move coming from you," he breathes.

Feliciano laughs again, this time at the comment that the muscular blue eyed german made. "We'll see abou-." Feliciano interrupts himself and lets out a vicious moan caused from the hand that's been slid down his trousers, onto his crotch.

"We will see. Yes, we shall..."


End file.
